


Dirty But Kinky

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick's horny and he wants Kevin





	Dirty But Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure if I keep writing stories like this, I'm going to hell. lol! JK Anyways, I got the idea of the Daddy kink from another Kevin/Nick story on here and thought I'd tried my hand at it...so yeah, let me know what you guys think! :P

Kevin grumbled softly feeling his bed shift slightly, he tried to ignore it until he felt something hard brush up against his leg. He finally opened his eyes being met by a pair of blue ones. He groaned softly as Nick hovered over him, biting his lower lip. 

"Kev.." He whimpered softly, pushing slightly down against Kevin's leg.

Nick had hit that stage in every teens life where being horny seemed to be a 24 hour thing. He could feel the blond continuing to grind down against him, whimpering softly.

"Nick, you can't keep doing this." Kevin mumbled. 

Nick didn't care, he knew Kevin was older but he felt safe and loved with the older man. He could feel Kevin's breathing becoming heavier as he grind against his leg, Kevin had made the mistake of letting Nick use his leg to rub one out one night when he was having trouble sleeping, ever since the young blond had been addicted to it. 

There was something else too though that made it even more erotic for Nick, Kevin had a dirty little secret he had discovered by accident one night and he knew it was his ace in the hole to get what he wanted from the older man. 

"Daddy please..." Nick whispered softly. 

Kevin growled hearing Nick, damn him. He didn't even know how Nick found out about his secret kink, but the fact he had and used it to get what he wanted not only pissed Kevin off, but turned him on more then he wanted to fucking admit to. 

Kevin's hands instantly went into Nick's hair, pulling him down hard crashing their lips together as his tongue pushed past the blond's lips as they made out. Nick loved how forceful Kevin was.  
Kevin pulled Nick away slightly, both of them panting hard and fast. Kevin saw the want and need in Nick's blue eyes. 

"You're such a bad boy, Nicky." Kevin panted. 

"I like being a bad boy for Daddy." Nick responded. 

Kevin arched up against Nick, letting the blond know just how turned on he was from their dirty talk. Nick loved getting Kevin hot and bothered. Kevin pulled Nick's shirt off, running his hands down the teen's chest and belly softly, making him shiver. 

"Show Daddy how much he likes being bad." Kevin commanded. 

Nick grinned knowing he had the older man as he moved down between his legs. He pulled Kevin's pj bottoms down, getting him to lift up so Nick could get them all the way off, Kevin's cock springing up hard and proud. Pre had already started to form on the tip. 

Nick groaned seeing Kevin's cock, he loved sucking on the thick piece of muscle, tasting the salty but sweetness of Kevin's thick cream. 

He leaned down, licking the head of Kevin's cock, hearing him hiss and arch his hips up against Nick. 

"Don't be a cock tease or Daddy will have to spank you." Kevin warned, causing Nick's entire body to shiver and his own cock throb before sliding his mouth all the way down Kevin's thick cock. 

"FUCK NICKY!" Kevin cried out a bit louder then he should have, the feel of the teen's mouth and warm tongue licking around the base and head was driving Kevin crazy as he arched up against him. 

It made Kevin feel dirty in all the right places letting the teen suck on him, the wrongness of the entire thing turning them both on even more then it should have. Then having Nick call him Daddy made it even more dirty and amazing for the older man. 

Nick finally pulled off Kevin's cock, licking his lips and looking up into those green eyes that had now gone completely dark with lust. He crawled back up over Kevin, grinning. Kevin's breathing was hard and fast, he couldn't believe how good Nick was for only being sixteen. 

"Please.." Nick begged softly. Kevin knew what he wanted and up until now, he had been able to keep himself from taking the blond, tonight wasn't going to end up the same way. 

Kevin pulled him down, kissing him hard. "Tell Daddy what you want Nicky." Kevin's voice had gone dark and husky, his accent fully out. Nick almost cam just from his voice. 

"Fuck me Daddy, please." Nick whimpered, pushing down against Kevin's throbbing cock. "I wanna feel you deep inside me." 

Kevin pushed Nick onto the bed, pinning him down. He leaned down kissing him hard, Nick happily responded. He finally pulled away from Nick, grabbing the lube, opening it. He got between Nick's legs, smiling up at him.

"Spread for me baby." Kevin said softly, smiling seeing Nick offering himself to him. 

Nick was gone and Kevin knew it, the blond was completely his. He lubed up a finger before slowly sliding it into Nick's tight hole.

"Nicky, relax for me." Kevin soothed, causing the blond to relax his muscles allowing Kevin's finger to slide in further.

"Kev..it..fuck." Nick stuttered.

Kevin felt Nick's body begin to respond as he pushed in another finger, watching the teen's body wiggle under him, his cock throbbing with pre cum leaking from the head.

"Fuck Nicky, you look so damn good." 

Nick whimpered as he pushed down against Kevin's fingers, wanting more from the older man. Kevin knew he was going to end up cumming if he continued to watch Nick ride his fingers. 

"Da..Daddy please, I need you!" Nick cried, causing Kevin's entire body to violently shake, the idea of being deep inside the teen had caused him to orgasm more times then he liked to admit. 

He pulled his fingers out before lubing his throbbing cock, leaning over the blond. He leaned down, kissing Nick smiling to himself as the blond quickly kissed him back, letting him in as their tongues met and danced with one another. Kevin finally pulled away, both panting.

"Please.." Nick begged, looking into Kevin's green eyes.

Kevin finally gave him what he wanted, both of them crying out as Kevin's thick head pushed inside Nick's tightness.

"Fuck Nick.." Kevin cried, not expecting the blond to be so tight or warm.

"Kevin..more..please.." 

Kevin got all the way inside of the blond, the feeling for them both was beyond words as Nick tried to adjust to the thickness that was now inside him. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt having his oldest brother inside him. 

Kevin leaned down and whispered softly. "You feel so fucking amazing, Daddy's going to fuck you so good Nicky." 

All Nick could do was whimper, he loved hearing Kevin talk dirty to him. Kevin knew he had to move or he'd end up cumming inside the blond sooner then he wanted to. 

Kevin's hips began to move on their own, pushing deeper inside the youngster with each thrust. Nick had wrapped his arms and legs around him, making him slide even deeper inside him.

"You're such a damn dirty boy, making me want you like this." 

Nick somehow found a way to grin up at him. Kevin just growled as his hips moved faster not knowing how much longer he could hold on. He could feel Nick's cock throbbing between them.

"Kev..feels so good..can't" Nick stuttered. 

Kevin wasn't going to last much longer either wanting them both to cum together. He leaned down and whispered.

"Cum for me Nicky, show Daddy how much you love having him inside you." 

Nick whimpered as he cried out Kevin's name, sending them both over the edge. Kevin shooting his load deep inside Nick's tightness as Nick covered their stomachs. Both of them panting hard and fast as he pulled out of Nick, getting an instant whimper.

Kevin finally fell back onto the bed next to Nick, smiling as he felt the blond curl up next to him, both of them sweating and out of breath.

"Thank you." Nick said softly.

Kevin smiled softly, holding him close. He felt the blond fall asleep after a few minutes, worn out. Kevin following soon after. He wasn't sure how Nick found out about his kink, but in a dirty way, Kevin was glad he had.


End file.
